ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pastel Garrison
The Pastel Garrison is a group of Ultras and Baltans hailing from the "Heroes Universe" that fight against the forces of evil. History Despite it's name, the Heroes Universe was actually quite overrun with evil forces. However, it was noted for the numerous heroes that would rise up against these forces. Such was the story of 6 brave Ultras and two equally brave Baltans that banded together to save their universe from all sorts of evil beasts and alien invaders. Their first battle as a unit was against the vile Dark Kanegon and his monsters. Eventually, the heroes succeeded, and taking ownership of the many jokes others had made about their coloration during their travels, took up the name of the Pastel Garrison. The group became aware of the Parody Garrison, and were even offered membership due to their accomplishments. However, the Pastel Garrison declined, wishing only to protect their own universe, as it was their duty to do so, promising to defer to the Parody Garrison if an exceptionally large threat reared it's head. Eventually. this would happen when Ultraman Dao and his forces attacked the Heroes Universe, forcing the Pastel Garrison to flee along with all the innocents they could gather, protecting them with a pocket dimension for the time being. Forced to align themselves with the Parody Garrison, the Pastel Garrison agreed to fight against Dao's forces, but where this task will take them is yet to be seen. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff TBA Members * Ultraman Ben (Leader) * Sevenman Indigo * Ultraman Super * Purpleman Ultra * Greenman Six * Alien Baltan Lemonus * Dynaman * Alien Baltan Azure Individual Member Descriptions Ultraman Ben The leader of the group, Ben is wise and cares a great deal for his allies. He is one of the most powerful members of the group, but still weaker than Father of Ultra, who he claims is his cousin. Abilities * Ben Barrier: A curtain-like barrier. Apparently, Ben likes to be theatrical. * Phantom Fire: Ben can summon fire from the ground to catch enemies off card. * Ultra Shower (ウルトラシャワー Urutora Shawā?): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. * Ultra Charge: A beam from his color timer which can revive Ultras from states such as being turned into statues, and with enough power, from the dead. * Managing Chain Flasher: A red beam used to transport others. * Travel Sphere: Ben can travel to other places via a travel sphere. * Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain?): Like other Ultras, Ben is capable of creating an Ultra Sign. * Forcefield: Ben can erect a protective forcefield over himself to trap enemies within it. * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): Ben can teleport to any place he wishes in swirls of gold energy. * Ben Shot: An "L" style beam. * Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット Kuresento Shotto?): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. * Energy Beam: A recovery beam from his right hand. It also can be used in his human form. * Power Beam: An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. * Rush Blast: Ben charges and blasts the enemy. * Big Beam '(ビッグ光線 ''Biggu Kōsen?): A beam giving off 870,000° of heat. Works on the same principals as Zoffy's ray. * '''Telepathy Ray: A beam of light from his forehead which can share memories, experiences, or viewed video footage to others. Sevenman Indigo An Ultra form the Planet I-37. Interestingly, he abandoned the typical naming conventions of Ultra Heroes, instead preferring to go by "Sevenman", with the Indigo part referring to his color scheme. He is the most skilled telepath of the group, and can use his Ultra Pyschokenesis to influence targets to gain information and the like. Abilities * Indigo Slugger: Sevenman's crest weapon. * Indigium Ray: Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Sevenman's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He can either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. * Indigo Shot: Seveman's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). The Indigo Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Sevenman can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. Of course, the normal style is not as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. ** Triple Shot (トリプルショット Toripuru Shotto?): The beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the some Hook Aliens. It is performed like the Indigo Shot, but the beams are fired from the wrist. ** Charged-Up Wide Shot: If his normal Indigo Shot is not enough, Sevenman can charge it for a more powerful one. * Stop Light: Used against Alien Pro, it is performed like the Indigo Shot but Sevenman's hand rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy, only disorients or paralyses the opponent for a short while. * Eye Beams: Sevenman crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. * Ultra Spiral Beam: Also known as the Ultra Ring Beam or Ring Shot. When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Indigo Shot. It is executed by Sevenman spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralysing the enemy. * Shuriken Ray: Sevenman can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. * Wedge Ray: Sevenman fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from his fingertips. * Shakehand Ray: Also called the Knuckle Beam, Sevenman fires destructive beams the size of his palm. * Double Beam: Twin Beams fired from both hands, used on his assualt on the Robot Chef's forces. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Also known as Ultra Willpower, Sevenman is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. * Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain?): Like other Ultras, Sevenman can create an Ultra Sign. Ultraman Super While it is unknown how he got his power, Super is in fact a Super Ultra, though a relatively low one on the power scale. His abilities are impressive, making him the Pastel Garrison's big gun in fights Abilities * Cosmo Super Ray: A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit. * Hand Ray: Super shoots a ray of light from both hands. * Durability: As a Super Ultra, Super can withstand far more damage than in his normal state, and is much more resistant to heat. * Palm Blocking: Super can defend himself against powerful beams simply by using his palms. * Taro Kick: Super kicks his enemy using golden energy. Each kick is very powerful. Purpleman Ultra A strange Ultra, with a somewhat odd appearance due to his very wide eyes. He is the most violent of the group in battle but acts almost frighteningly cheery when off duty. When on the job, he is no nonsense and quick to answer orders. This dichotomy in moods alarms the others to some degree Abiltiies * Wide Eye Rays: Blue beams of energy shot from his eyes * Grapium Ray: a dark purple Ultra Beam fired in the "+" position. It received it's name for the shade of purple of the beam. Otherwise, it seems to be like any other Ultra Beam. * Purple Slash: Purple colored Ultra Slashes. His most favored weapon, to the concern of the others. * Telekinesis; Purpleman Ultra can move enemies around telekinetically, or completely stop them in place. There was a battle with a Red King that the other group members refuse to talk about after this was used in conjunction with the aforementioned Purple Slash Greenman Six A supposed "Envoy of God", though the validity of this unknown, as none of the other group members have met any universe's counterpart of Greenman to confirm. He is a devoted hero who especially protects children from the forces of evil. He will often hyperbolize the evilness of his enemies by referring to them as "demons". Abilities * All of Greenman's abilties * Sixium Ray: A Storium Ray style finishing attack Baltan Lemonus One of the two Baltans in the group. He is often quite cheery and optimistic. He often fights alongside his brother Azure during battles. Abilities * White Destruction Ray (白色破壊光線 Hakushoku Hakai Kōsen?): Energy beam attack made from their pincers. * Red-Freezing Ray (赤色凍結光線 Akairo Tōketsu Kōsen?): A ray of light used to freeze his targets. * Illusions: Baltan Lemonus can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponents, these can later be merged back to the original. * Exoskeleton: If Lemonus suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin, much like an insect. Visually this is similar to his illusions. * Flight: Baltan Lemonus has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. * Possession: Lemonus can possess a human for communications due to them unavle to understand human language including Japanese. He generally prefers to avoid using this. Dynaman Another strange Ultra, believed by the others to be from another universe. He is very quiet compared to the others, and often just goes along with the rest of the group. Abilities * All of Ultraman Dyna's abilities in Flash Type, but with more "Dyna" and "Dynamic" in the attack names. Baltan Azure Lemonus's brother. He is the more mature out of the two and most serious-minded. He had himself physically altered to fare better in combat. Abilities * Telepathy: Azure can communicate with other species with his mind. * Gravity Storms: With a series of flashes within his claws, Azure can create gravity storms that can increase or decrease gravity. * Spellgen Reflector (スペルゲン反射鏡 Superugen Hansha-kyō?): Should an opponent launch a beam attack at Azure, he can open up his chest to reveal golden colored mirror-like attachments. These mirrors not only project his body from damage, but also reflect the attack back to the source. These mirrors were made of Spellgen, a mineral that was strong enough to repel Specium energies. * Energy Shield: Azure can erect a protective energy shield around his entire body. He enjoys using it in sparring sessions to mess with the others. * Teleportation: When needed, Azure is capable of short-range teleportation to confuse opponents. * Size Change: When needed, Azure can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. * Possession: Azure is capable of taking over the mind and body of a human host, at the same time killing them for the both to become his. Like Lemonus, he prefers not to use this ability. * Flight: Azure has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. Trivia * This group is quite obviously based on the group of bootleg figures used to visually represent them. * This is now the third Parody group based on the Space Garrison across all three wikis, and likely the smallest. Category:Groups Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Parody Heroes